


A New Life.

by flickawhip



Series: Joy and Jane [2]
Category: The Coroner (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 05:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10690632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Part 2.Futurefic.Jane and Joy remember how they met... and celebrate three years together.





	A New Life.

“Remember how we met?”

Joy’s question is lazy, her fingers trailing through Jane’s hair, toying lightly with it, admiring the way it shone. Even now, even three years later, everything felt... planned, like they had been supposed to find each other. 

“Of course... Although, we didn’t exactly have the best start... Hell, if you’d told me at the start we’d end up here... Three years deep into a relationship? I’d probably have laughed at you...”

“I thought you were so... common.”

“I thought you were stuck-up and rude...”

“Funny how things change... isn’t it?”

“Yeah. Grace seems to at least not mind it...”

“Well, she is a little busy with her own life... and I should imagine she’d want you to be happy...”

“Well, I am... Happy.”

Joy had smiled, moving to lightly kiss her wife. 

“Good... so am I.”


End file.
